


be my dumbass?

by aaronminyxrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the past few months, he had been trying, in the most subtle way possible, to try and confess his feelings for the small crow.<br/>but as he remains oblivious, Kageyama decides to take matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my dumbass?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a hella rad human bean named stormy (kozumais on tumblr). happy belated birthday and ily!  
> shout out also to jazmintea (princetobio on tumblr) who was my lovely beta reader <33
> 
> prompt (some alterations in the actual story):  
> "I tried to say fuck you and fight me at the same time and ended up saying "fuck me."  
> +kagehina

            “Stupid, dumbass, Hinata!” Kageyama screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time this week alone, and quite frankly, he had had enough.

            He stormed out of the gym, volleyball in hand, not bothering to listen to Hinata’s words. He left the dumbfounded male behind as he began to march through the school grounds, fuming.

            For the past month, he had been trying, in the most subtle way possible, to confess his feelings towards the small crow, but Hinata always seemed to take it as a simple joke, a friendly touch, a sort of playful banter----anything other than a romantic advance---- and it was starting to drive Kageyama insane. _Why can’t he take me seriously?_

            And so, after punching the gym’s wall for the fifth time, he took it upon himself to put the matter even further into his own hands.

 

**Plan To Get Hinata To Stop Being A Dumbass Day 1: Ask Him Out Subtly**

_Deep breaths, Tobio, you just have to ask him out. Easy as serving._

“I can do this.”

            He prepared all night for this. He had the chocolates in his backpack, knew where to buy the roses, he had taken about fifty mints, and even prepared a speech.

            Leaning against the wall of the gym, he waited for Hinata to come out, keeping an eye out for his bright orange hair, but as soon as the small crow waved at him from the door, his plan began to crumble, and he felt his knees go weak as he approached Kageyama.

            “Hey, wanna walk home with me? My bike’s busted at the moment.” he laughed as he looked up at Kageyama.

            “I...uh...I’m-” Kageyama stuttered as he looked for an appropriate answer. “Y-Yeah. Out?” _Out? Tobio, you idiot._

            Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, out here.. Where else would we be walking?”

            “No, I mean..I mean.. _out._ ” _God damn it, Tobio, try to actually form a coherent sentence?_

“Do you mean you want me to get out? Kageyama, I’m already outside, with you, As for the other “out” well, I thought that was already pretty clear.” he laughed again, and Kageyama felt as if he was about to faint.

            Kageyama tried to explain himself, but the fluttering in his stomach wouldn’t stop, and he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He was suddenly parched, his throat dry and his voice raspy. “No. I mean, I don’t know. I don’t know what I mean. I-”

            “It’s fine. I can walk home by myself.” Disappointment was evident in Hinata’s eyes. “It’s obvious that you don’t want my company right now.”

            “Hinata, no, that’s not what I-” Kageyama fought for a response, but as soon as he was able to think of one, Hinata was already gone.

            “God fucking damn it.”

**Plan To Get Hinata To Stop Being A Dumbass Day 2: Apologize for Day 1**

After the disastrous attempt that was Day 1, Kageyama hoped that Day 2 would prove to be even the slightest bit more successful. This time, he decided to discard the cheesy chocolates and roses, and try to be a bit more himself (at least, that was what Yachi told him to do).

He stopped the smaller boy after practice, trying for a smile. “Hey, Hinata!”

As usual, however, he looked absolutely mortified. “What’s up with that look? You wanna fight or something?!”

            His reply ticked Kageyama off, but he could see Yachi in the background waving her arms as subtly as she could, mouthing at him to forget it and to just get on with his plan instead. And so, Kageyama clenched his fists, trying to keep his voice even. “Do you, er, do you..wanna grab some meat buns? And then walk home together? I mean, if you want...”

            Hinata’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

            _Shit. I didn’t plan this far ahead._ “I..yeah. I wanted to, uh, make up for yesterday, I guess.”

            An awkward silence suddenly fell between them, and Kageyama awkwardly shuffled around until, much to his surprise, Hinata grinned up at him, his brown eyes shining. “I’d love to! Just let me get my bag.”

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe you actually wanted to hang out with me.” Hinata told him incredulously, munching on another meat bun as they walked home together. “I thought you were pissed at me or something, especially after yesterday.”

            “No, I was just..having a bad day, I guess. Frustrated over some things, sorry.” Kageyama replied sheepishly.

            “Still incredibly awkward, I see.” he teased, suddenly stopping to look up at the taller boy, and Kageyama could feel his cheeks beginning to redden. “But, I hope you’re not frustrated too much, especially since we have a match in a few days.”

            Kageyama rolled his eyes. _Of course he’d care about the match, what was I expecting?_

            “I’m..glad you’re not mad though.” he admitted before walking again.

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat, and he couldn’t suppress his smile. Maybe things were finally starting to work out for him. “You..what?”

            “Don’t make me repeat myself, bakageyama. But for sentimentality’s sake, I’ll also own up to the fact I’m also glad we’re partners. And... friends.”

            Immediately, his smile faltered, but he wasn’t necessarily upset. At that moment. he was just happy to be _something_ with Hinata Shouyou.

 

**Flash forward to Day 30: Valentine’s Day**

Days 3-29 were filled with ups and downs, with volleyball and screaming matches, but Kageyama hoped that today, he would finally have the courage to ask Hinata Shouyou out on an actual date. _Maybe the Valentine’s Gods are with me._

            But as the day continued, he was no longer sure if that would happen.

            It had all started with a wrongly served volleyball to the back of his head. Again.

 

            _“You fucking dumbass! You idiot! That’s the third time this practice alone! What are you_ doing _?”_

_Hinata seemed to show no remorse as his frown deepened, flipping Kageyama off not long after. “I’m trying my best!”_

_“Then fucking try harder!”_

_“I’m so sorry I can’t be as perfect as_ you, _dear Ki-” he spat, and Kageyama grabbed him by the collar, nostrils flaring as Hinata’s legs were now dangling off the ground._

_“Don’t you dare say it.”_

_“Oh, and what if I do?”_

_The gymnasium was dangerously quiet as the two of them stared each other down._

_“Let go of me.” Hinata finally said._

_“Lost your confidence now, have you?”_

_“I said,_ let go of me. _”_

_“What if I don’t want to?”_

_“Fight me.” Hinata yelled._

_“Fuck you.” Kageyama hissed at the same time, and Daichi was suddenly in between them, forcing them apart._

_“Both of you, cool off! Settle whatever problems you have right now. I don’t need a repeat of last time. Or more.”_

_The two of them continued to glare at each other as they made their way outside to settle whatever dispute they had, but Tsukishima stopped them halfway._

_“What do you want?” Kageyama asked, irritated._

_“Nothing. Just thought you should know the whole team now knows of your unholy desires.”_

_“Unholy what? What are you getting at?”_

_The blond boy chuckled, pushing his glasses up. “I was close enough to hear the separate statements, but well…”_

_“What’s your point?”_

_“This gym’s got a real echo. Life tip! Never scream anything that resembles “fuck me” with a crowd this big. No wonder Daichi was distressed, he probably thought you’d start a heated make out session on the spot.” and with that, he left, leaving a confused Hinata and a very, very embarrassed Kageyama._

 

Ever since their little scene, the both of them were sat outside in total silence, neither of them wishing to be the first to break it. Even now, Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure of Hinata’s sudden outburst, why he had said the things he said, why he lashed out in such a way.

            “I’m sorry.”

            Kageyama’s head suddenly shot up, surprised at Hinata’s words. “I..I am too. Sorry, I mean.”

            Hinata only shook his head at his words. “No, I just...I don’t even know. I didn’t want that to happen, remembering last time, but I was just so _annoyed_. So much for a day of love, right?”

            “You could say that again.”

            “I really am sorry though. Especially for almost calling you...you know.”

            “I’m sorry for picking you up and calling you a dumbass. It’s just..been a long few months. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

            “Hey, I’m your dumbass, though.” he laughed, and that all too familiar flutter could be felt in Kageyama’s stomach once more. “I’m also sorry for yelling at the same time as you. The whole team thinks we’re a thing now.”

            “Would that be such a bad thing?”

            “Would what be a bad thing?”

            “Being a thing.”

            “Kageyama..”

            Hinata became so much clearer to him then. His messy hair, his clear brown eyes, his kind smile and pale skin. The way his face scrunched up when he laughed, the way the sun perfectly shone on him, as if engulfing him in a spotlight. The way he frowned when something bothered or confused him, the way he got excited at even the smallest things, the way he would slouch and scream and cry when he lost anything precious. They way he just was. Kageyama knew then what his true feelings were. He knew and acknowledged them.

            What he didn’t know, however, was why he said those next words. “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

**15 Days After**

Kageyama had been too embarrassed to speak to Hinata ever since admitting his feelings. It was a pain to be around him at practice, so he made sure to run as fast as he could afterwards, not stopping until he was almost home and a safe distance from both the gym and Hinata Shouyou.

            But Hinata wasn’t a complete idiot, and Kageyama knew deep down that he was aware of his partner avoiding him as much as he could outside of practice, so a part of him knew a confrontation was bound to happen.

            “Kageyama!”

 _Fuck. Not today._ He proceeded to walk faster, eventually sprinting to widen the gap between them, but Hinata was impulsive, and just as fast. Not to mention he was riding a fucking bicycle.

Halfway through the chase, however, Hinata gave up on his bike and jumped off in an attempt to tackle Kageyama in mid-air.

            It worked.

            Kageyama struggled to kick him off, but Hinata remained adamant, refusing to let go of his leg even as Kageyama stood up.

            “Get _off!_ ”

            “Not until you listen to what I have to say!”

            “Hinata, honestly, there’s nothing to talk-”

            “Tobio, listen to me!”

Kageyama froze upon hearing his first name, completely dumbfounded by Hinata’s actions.

            “I know why I got so angry that day.” he started.

            “I never said you could-”

            “You never said I couldn’t either. Now shut up and listen.”

            Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and decided to hear Hinata out, especially since he was still holding onto Kageyama’s leg.

            “Good. What I tried to say was...I was angry that day because I was confused. About everything. About you. About what I felt. It started when you asked to get meat buns. I didn’t think anything of it until afterwards, but when I did everything about you became so..vivid. So weirdly clear, and my heart started to beat a little faster, and I was scared.

            I didn’t...I dealt with it badly. I just kept it all inside and then..lashed out. I said things I shouldn’t have. I was out of line. I was just so scared, you know? I wanted us to remain partners, remain friends. I didn’t want my stupid feelings getting in the way of what we already had. I was just so happy to be able to call you my friend, and I guess what I’m trying to say is: I’m sorry. And..I think I’m in love with you too.”

            Kageyama was speechless, and he’d be surprised if his face wasn’t beet red at this point, but he tried to reply calmly. “We both could have dealt with this situation better, but...I think admitting, apologizing, actually _communicating…_ I think we’ll be fine if we keep this up. And..Shouyou, whatever happens, if we ever fall in or out of romantic love..we’ll always be partners. Always be friends. Being together romantically doesn’t change that. Now, could you please stand up so I can goddamn hug you and get the blood flowing back in my leg?”

            Hinata laughed, but did so anyway, and was soon engulfed in Kageyama’s arms, the two not saying anything for a long time.

            “So.. Bakageyama… what now?”

            “Be my dumbass?” he could feel Hinata’s laugh reverberating off his chest, and _damn_ was it a good feeling.

            “Always have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff really isn't my strong point but i hope you liked it :')  
> hopefully though this makes up for the angst filled kagehina i posted the other day lmaaoo
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr!  
> http://aaronminyxrd.tumblr.com/


End file.
